Où Sirius se rend compte qu'il a des sentiments
by Lynn B
Summary: Sirius Black se rend compte qu'il a plus que de l'affection pour Elody, sa meilleure amie. Il va essayer de la séduire, mais Elody n'est pas comme les autres, elle n'est pas prête à se laisser embobiner par son ami, aussi beau soit-il...


Elody était plongée dans un manuel de Métamorphose, évitant avec une capacité étonnante les passants de la voie 9 ¾. Elle leva ses yeux azurées quelques instants, parcourant la foule des yeux, elle soupira, ne trouvant pas ses amis. Soudain, deux mains fraîches lui couvrirent la vue, étirant ses lèvres en un fin sourire.  
>Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et sa voix qui murmura à son oreille :<p>

- Je t'ai manqué, j'espère...

Elody rigola avant de se retourner, plaquant sa bouche contre la joue de son meilleur ami. Elle sentit les mains du brun se poser délicatement sur sa chute de rein, l'attirant vers lui, irrévocablement. Une odeur d'after-shave et de vanille, vint titiller les narines de la blonde qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, soupirant d'aise. Il rigola, visiblement amusé par la situation, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient harmonieusement son visage. Il avait le teint laiteux, une peau parfaite, et des joues légèrement rosées. Des yeux émeraude, aux iris brillants de malice. Un sourire radieux, tellement radieux qu'il aurait pu illuminer les ténèbres les plus épais. Sirius Black était éblouissant de beauté, tout juste éblouissant.

Puis leur bulle de bonheur éclata. Le jeune homme passa son bras autours des frêles épaules d'Elody, l'amenant vers un groupe de trois garçons qui bavardaient gaiement dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Elody s'écroula sur la banquette, après avoir salué ses amis. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle s'endorme, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'un des sorciers.

Le train se mit doucement en marche, ne réveillant pas pour autant Elody.

- Envois une chocogrenouille Cornedrue.

James Potter lança la confiserie à Sirius, qui la rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante. Rémus était plongé dans un livre d'origine moldu, James lisait un magazine de Quidditch, Peter observait le paysage défiler. Sirius, lui, caressait les cheveux blonds d'Elody. Les minutes passaient et le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'impact sur elle, elle restait endormie telle une statue.

Sirius l'avait apprise par cœur, il saurait la dessiner les yeux fermés. Surtout son visage aux traits si fin, son menton pointu qui lui donnait des airs aristocratiques, ses pommettes saillantes rougies par sa proximité, son nez droit et très légèrement retroussé, ses yeux verts profonds et enfin ses longs cheveux tels de la soie couleur cendrés où le soleil se reflète si joliment.

Il avait devant lui sa nouvelle conception de la beauté et tout paraissait si fade à ses côté, tout était sans intérêt…

Se giflant mentalement, il détourna les yeux de la blonde. Il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver cela pour sa meilleure amie. C'était malsain. Il s'efforça de l'oublier, du moins pendant les heures qui précédèrent son réveil.

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit ses yeux, il faisait presque nuit. Elle s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations, avant de se lover encore plus sur le jeune Black, qui posa ses mains sur sa taille dans un geste protecteur. Quelques heures plus tard, le train rentra en gare, réjouissant les esprits affamés de nos protagonistes.

- T'as mis quoi à la quatre ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Elody ignora le brun qui lui faisait face, achevant ses vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin demandé par son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, matière qui la passionnait malgré le fantôme soporifique qui l'enseignait. Sirius souffla, se balançant élégamment sur sa chaise, décrochant un sourire et un clin d'œil à des filles de sixièmes années.

- Si c'est pour draguer, tu peux t'en aller Sirius, indiqua-t-elle en coulant un regard vers James et Lily qui discutaient sur un fauteuil, s'échangeant des baisers par moments.

Elle soupira. Depuis que Lily avait accepté de sortir avec James, elle était omniprésente chez les Maraudeurs. Elody aimait bien la rousse, mais les voir s'embrasser à longueur de journée avait fini par l'épuiser. Sirius capta son regard.

- Ça te dit une balade ? proposa-t-il en repoussant ses livres loin de lui.

La neige tombait sur les toits du château, laissant vagabonder quelques flocons, par ci par là. Le lac glacé sous son givre laissait paraître un bleu indigo plutôt rêveur ... Les corbeaux, de peur de rester figés de froid pendant leur vol, s'installaient dans la volière où nombre de hiboux mécontents hululaient le plus fort possible. La jolie couleur verte de l'herbe avait disparue, laissant place à un voile blanc qui recouvrait toute la surface de Poudlard. Plongeant son visage dans son écharpe rouge et or, elle jeta un regard à la dérobé à Sirius. Il voulait lui dire une chose. D'ordinaire, quand ils s'ennuyaient, ils allaient embêter deux ou trois Serpentard, ou restaient tout simplement avec les autres.

Or, en ce moment, il semblait nerveux et triturait sa cape, comme gêné.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose cinq minutes, demanda-t-il en désignant un arbre, près du lac.

La blonde acquiesça en souriant. C'était leur arbre, aux Maraudeurs, ils se réunissaient toujours ici pendant les beaux jours. Les garçons lui avaient proposé plus d'une fois de l'ajouter sur la carte, elle qui passait tout son temps avec eux, qui avait élaboré des plans plus ingénieux les uns que les autres avec eux, elle qui connaissait le « _problème de fourrure_ » de Rémus.

Mais elle avait refusé. C'était leur truc, leur carte. Bien sur, elle se considérait comme une Maraudeuse à part entière, mais elle ne voulait pas s'ajouter dans un projet qu'ils avaient créé ensemble.

- Tu sais, il y a le bal, samedi, commença Sirius.

Bien sur qu'elle le savait. Dumbledore avait fait des heureux en annonçant qu'un bal serait organisé à Noël, juste avant les vacances. Elody avait reçut plusieurs propositions, mais les avaient refusées, ses prétendants lui semblant trop fades, trop insipides.

- Je me demandais, si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi.

Elody sentit ses joues se colorer.

- Et bien, ça serait avec grand plaisir, accepta-t-elle en souriant au brun qui se détendit instantanément.

Il lui tendit sa main, un sourire dragueur aux lèvres, pendant que le rythme de la musique se ralentissait. Les douces lumières de la salle éclairaient d'un faible éclat la piste de danse plongée dans la pénombre. Les lumières roses dansaient sur le sol, brillantes, magnifiques. Un slow langoureux retentit, avant que les couples ne commencent à se former sur la piste. Le cœur battant la chamade, Sirius attrapa la main d'Elody et l'entraina à l'extérieur, là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés, mais où ils pouvaient tout de même entendre la musique.

La jeune fille s'accrocha instinctivement au cou de son meilleur ami. Comme une nécessité, un besoin. Viscéral, presque sauvage. Elle aimait se sentir plus petite que lui, elle aimait s'enivrer de son parfum capiteux, elle aimait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle aimait écouter son cœur perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il la regardait, elle aimait sentir les frissons parcourir son épiderme avec délice lorsqu'elle se plongeait à corps perdu dans ses prunelles grises.

Ils tournoyèrent un moment sur eux mêmes, coupés du monde. Dans leur propre bulle. Celle qui s'était faite autour d'eux cinq ans auparavant. Les liants à vie. Et aujourd'hui, tout était en train de changer. C'était indéniable, presque la suite logique. Mais pourquoi diable son corps semblait si dépendant de celui de son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi chaque cellule de son corps hurlait son nom lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle ? Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille trébucha et s'écroula au sol, entrainant Sirius dans sa chute, lui à califourchon sur elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, illuminant la nuit noire de magie. Qu'est-ce qu'Elody était belle. La douce lumière de la pleine lune éclairait son visage parfait d'un doux éclat, et faisait briller ses prunelles de mille feux. Son souffle chaud balayait son visage, envoyant de violentes décharges électriques dans sa moelle épinière, brûlant son épiderme sucré par endroits. Son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine, tant son désir était puissant. Il voulait Elody, il la voulait, profondément, à cet instant précis.

Il n'avait plus peur, il était intimement convaincu que leur amitié était terminée, qu'elle était destinée à évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort, de plus passionnel. Parce qu'on ne ressentait pas quelque chose d'aussi fort pour sa meilleure amie. Alors lentement, comme s'il voulait s'assurer si elle aussi, ressentait ce que lui ressentait, il se pencha au dessus de son visage, rapprochant son visage d'ange de celui d'Elody. Le souffle erratique, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, Sirius déposa son front sur celui de la jolie blonde. Qui suffoquait, littéralement.

Son cœur lançait des plaintes douloureuses, lancinantes, suppliant, implorant le jeune sorcier de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, de l'aimer de toute ses forces, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors que sa raison, elle, ne cessait de crier le prénom de Sirius. Il lui sembla que son cœur avait explosé en mille morceaux, comme une vitre sous l'impact d'une balle, lorsque les lèvres charnues de Sirius s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, glacées. Elle déposa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme, de façon à le rapprocher davantage d'elle, de façon à ceux que les cellules de son épiderme en proies à un feu ardent cessent de scander l'unisson les mots de leur douleur quotidienne. Dieu qu'elle se sentait vivante à cet instant précis.

Dieu qu'il se sentait heureux, complet, entier. Il quitta un instant sa bouche en feu pour parcourir avec une myriade de baisers les concavités de mâchoires si fine, tandis que sa main massive se glissait dans le dos de la jeune fille, défaisant la fermeture éclair de sa robe afin de laisser librement ses doigts déraper sur sa peau brûlante. Elle mourrait, mourrait sous ses baisers, sous ses caresses qui se faisaient si douces, si respectueuses, pourtant si pleines d'amour et de passion. Chacun des nerfs de sa peau vibrait avec délice, tous en chœur, lui donnant la chair de poule, la faisant frissonner de tout son être.

Elody connut l'une des semaines les plus étranges son existence. Après le bal, Sirius et elle était tranquillement rentré dans leur salle commune, le souvenir du baiser restant frais dans leur mémoire. Cependant, la nuit s'était transformée en catastrophe. Ils s'étaient installés sur les fauteuils rouges de la salle commune, devant la cheminée où un feu ronflait paisiblement. Sirius avait regardé la blonde, et lui avait fait un sourire séducteur avant de demander :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi Elody ?

Soudain, le sourire de la blonde s'était fané. Elle avait jeté un regard noir au brun avant de se lever brusquement :

- Tu me prends pour quoi Black ? Pour une de tes petites-amies qui tu veux juste mettre dans ton lit ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je... Je pensais que tu étais différent. Apparemment, je me suis trompée, avait-elle craché avant de partir brusquement dans son dortoir.

Depuis, les deux sorciers s'évitaient. Les vacances n'ayant rien arrangés. Elody refusait de pardonner à Sirius qui n'osait plus l'approcher, de peur de se faire une nouvelle fois rejeter. Rémus voyait bien que les deux, étant tout aussi têtus, ne se reparleraient pas sans aide. Il décida de prendre les choses en main, avec l'aide de James, Lily et Peter, évidemment.

Lily distrayait Elody, lui proposant une balade dans le parc, pendant que les Maraudeurs se chargeaient du jeune Black. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, Sirius comprit immédiatement le complot. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur une chaise à côté de James.

- T'es pas avec Evans ? demanda-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ne changes pas de sujet Black, grogna le brun, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Sirius voulut se lever, évitant la conversation. Mais Rémus fut plus rapide, le menaçant de sa baguette. Grimaçant, il se rassit, louchant sur le bout de bois.

- Mais, tu joues à quoi avec Elody ?

- Rémus, je...

Il voulait dévier, il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments avec eux, même si c'était ses meilleurs amis, c'était étrange, une situation bizarre pour lui. Il ne savait pas si s'était le manque de sommeil, le fait de ne plus parler à la blonde qui faisait battre son cœur, ou encore les insultes de son frère qui le poussèrent à tout avouer.

- J'ai été con les mecs... Je l'ai considéré comme une simple fille, une conquête. Mais elle est plus que ça. Elle est différente. C'est pas une de ses filles qui te tombent dans les bras avec une pauvre phrase de drague. Elle, tu dois la mériter, l'aimer. C'est sûrement l'une de mes seules amies, fille je veux dire. Parce qu'au fond, on est pareils. Une famille de tarés, on fait des blagues, on rigole, on fait tout ensemble. Je pensais qu'elle aller accepter, mais j'ai été naïf... Je l'aime vraiment, je ne sais pas comment faire, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'ai envie de croire que ce n'est qu'une illusion, mais non. C'est la femme de la vie, je le sais depuis longtemps, je n'osais juste pas me l'avouer...

- Et bien voilà Sirius, tu n'as plus qu'à lui dire ça. Et là, tu peux être sur qu'elle va craquer.

- T'es sur Mumus ?

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, imité par Peter et James.

- Tu devrais aller la voir maintenant, proposa Peter timidement.

- Bonne chance Patmol, rajouta James en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Il avait vraiment la chance d'avoir des amis pareils. Des amis toujours là, peu importe l'heure ou la situation. Juste leur présence pouvait lui rendre le sourire, lui changer les idées. Chaque moment, chaque connerie prenait de l'importance dans sa vie. Ils lui avaient appris des choses, ils l'avaient réveillés quand il le fallait, tendu la main pour affronter les étapes plus dures de la vie. Pour Sirius, ces trois amis étaient très chers à leur yeux, ils acceptaient ses décisions, le comprenait, prenait toujours en considération son point de vue, contrairement à sa famille qui le faisait taire à coup de Doloris.

Il était si complice avec eux, il savait tout ce qu'ils voulaient dire avec un simple regard ou une pensée sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Malgré les gaffes qu'ils avaient faites, les disputes qui pouvaient arriver, ils étaient toujours revenus les uns vers les autres, car leur amitié durerait éternellement. Elle connaissait les virgules, mais jamais de point final.

Quelque chose d'aussi fort, c'était rare, inestimable. Sirius pensait qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur James lors de leur premier voyage, de la chance d'avoir été répartit à Gryffondor, de la chance d'avoir eu leur amitié, d'avoir rencontré Elody...

Tout cela rendait sa vie plus belle, moins tragique. Sans sa famille, tout aurait été parfait, mais il pensait que ça faisait partit des obstacles à surmonter dans sa vie, comme celui de parler à la femme de sa vie. Prenant sa vie en main, il sortit de la salle commune d'un pas conquérant.

Il la trouva bien vite, assise aux côtés de Lily qui se leva, les laissant entre eux. Sirius s'installa aux côtés de la blonde, commençant à parler ;

- Je t'aime Elody. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part toi et je pense que tu le sais. J'ai conscience qu'il y a eu plein d'autres filles, que je les ai traitées affreusement mal et que ça te fait peur, ce que je comprends très bien. Mais je t'aime et j'aurais la patience de t'attendre jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à te donner confiance en moi.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

- Je croyais... je croyais, bégaya-t-elle, que tu avais juste envie... enfin...

- De coucher avec toi ? Non c'est faux, affirma-t-il. J'ai couché avec des tas de filles, tu sais, juste comme ça. Mais toi... toi c'est tellement différent ! Je te jure que jamais je ne pourrais me comporter avec toi comme avec elles... Quand on dansait pendant ce fameux bal je ne peux pas te décrire ce que je ressentais... Ton parfum m'enivre, un sourire de toi et je suis heureux pour toute la journée... Tu es tellement différente des autres ! Je te respecte Elody, je te juste, je te respecte autant que je t'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai du te donner ce fameux lendemain de bal... J'étais tellement persuadé que tu dirais oui... J'étais si idiot, si narcissique ! Mais je me suis totalement remis en question et j'ai compris plein de chose, tu sais. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et surtout pas moi... Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, c'est une découverte pour moi et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de la faire.

Cette fois, c'est Sirius qui ne put terminer sa tirade. Elody avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant ses petites mains dans ses cheveux. Elle le fit timidement basculer en arrière sur la pelouse, se plaçant cette fois à califourchon sur lui. S'aventura à approfondir ce baiser brûlant qui la consumait toute entière. Elle se détacha à bout de souffle, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille ces trois mots qui réparèrent instantanément le cœur brisé du jeune homme. Qui l'envoyèrent toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts en quelques secondes seulement. Qui le firent trembler de tout son être. Qui firent battre son sang contre ses tempes comme un tambour funèbre. Comme lors de son premier baiser.

_**- Je t'aime.**_


End file.
